User talk:JoePlay
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! — Catherine (talk) 10:30, 19 June 2008 (UTC) : :Hey JoePlay. I was just wondering if you were planning on helping out at this wiki. I thought that we might be able to post a message at w:forum:Logo creation campaign referring people to this wiki. Thanks! [[User:Swannie|'Swannie']] - (talk) 19:38, 26 June 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks for the quick reply! [[User:Swannie|'Swannie']] - (talk) 21:24, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Admin template Hi JoePlay. I just wanted to let you know that I made a template for admins to put on their user page. You can find it here. [[User:Swannie|'Swannie']] - (talk) 15:16, 28 June 2008 (UTC) Closing requests Hi Joe. I just wanted to let you know that you should start closing requests after you make a logo for them. Automatically, there is already the open request template at the top of the forum thread when one is created, and all you need to do is change it from "open request" to "closed request." This is really helpful. thanks! swannie http://images.wikia.com/logocreation/images//e/e1/Globeicon.png talk 20:20, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :I didn't realize that it wasn't visible to all users, sorry about that! Also, another user made the open request template, and I meant to change the image. I'll be right on that! Thanks for bringing it to my attention! [[User:Swannie|'swannie']][[User talk:Swannie|'talk']] 20:54, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ADJL Favicon JoePlay, thanks so much for making that favicon. I love it. And, yes, it would be great if you could upload it onto ADJL. Thanks'Pirakafreak24: Admin at Disney Channel wiki, Michael Crichton wiki, and ADJL. (Talk)' 21:18, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Additional request I made an another request on the IRC wiki logo page you will want to read. Plus you haven't finished the logo for the hardware wiki. Can you give me a time of when it would be finished. It's been a while now. Thanks. Techman224 23:54, 16 September 2008 (UTC) Hardware Wiki gadget Ok, put a iPhone as a gadget for hardware wiki. And make favicon for it too. Techman224 00:18, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Favicon Unfortunatly... the Nintendo DS Wiki favicon still isn't working. --YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 17:11, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Its been a long time. I have made a forum topic for a logo I want but I haven't got an answer for more than a week. I need to have this logo quicly, can you make it within a week, please? Its not hard to be created. --Odysseas-Spartan | 20:48, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Please Need Help! Please I need Help to put a new logo that one of my new administrator make up for OnePiece Fanon. Can you help. Yung Wun 20:01, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Logos You are very good at making logos. What programs do you use? Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 18:03, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Wow, that's great. I just use regular Paint. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 18:20, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Yeah! Awsoom! You are the Best that is what im talking about you are the best Merci! You the Best! Yung Wun 19:07, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Pittsburgh Steelers Wiki First, I just want to thank you for the new logo. It looks great. Hopefully, I can get a theme to go along with it. I was also wondering if you could upload the stenciled Steelers word separate or if you could send me to a link of it. I can't seem to find it anywhere and it would be a great addition to the wiki. Thanks again, I Ross I Thanks again, I was going to ask you about uploading a favicon but, you have already done it. I recently sent in a request for a Monaco skin so, if you would be willing to create one for the wiki that would be the icing on the cake. Thanks, I Ross I Yes! You are the Best! Yes that is what I am talking about! You are The Best! Thankx! Young Piece 22:55, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Burecrat status Hey there, I see you dont have many burecrat's here so i am voulentering to be one if you want. I will be active here and Do What you need me to do on this wiki. Thanks Rswfan(Talk) Logo? Hi JoePlay, Thanks for helping out with the Wharton-Insead logo. I can't seem to see the file...when I look, it's just the Wikia logo. Can you send it to me again or upload it again? Thanks a million, Esw2008 thanks hey thanks mate for the help with the logoSpartan-1 07:30, 6 February 2009 (UTC) How do you make those awesome logos? Your logos are great! What programs do you use to make them? : — Pikachurin - (Talk) ( ) 22:41, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Where did you get the pictures? For example, on the Hacking Wiki, you used a circuit board image. : — Pikachurin - (Talk) ( ) 00:18, 12 February 2009 (UTC)